


Shower

by lrhaboggle



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Heaven, Humor, Implied Smut, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Romance, queer, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: It had been a long, busy day in Heaven for Cora, so what better way than to relax with a nice hot shower? Oh wait, June was getting involved in this, wasn't she? Well, forget the whole "relax" bit. Two girls, one shower. Nope. Neither of them were going to get very clean (or relaxed) tonight.





	Shower

"Oh, the animals promenade by the station," Cora hummed to herself as she stepped into the shower. It had been a long day, acclimating to Heaven and getting the grand tour, but Cora was still very much wide awake. Publicist's jaunty little tune was still stuck in her head and she had been singing to herself all day. "O'er the timbers, o'er the-"

"EVERYBODY'S DOING THE ARK!" a voice interrupted. The owner of the voice shoved her head inside of the shower with Cora.

"OH GOD!" Cora yelped, jumping backward and, on a reflex, crossing her arms over her chest. Being in the shower, she wasn't able to go very far and ended up slamming into the back wall. She hissed in pain and turned around to check her bare shoulder. That was probably going to bruise.

Then she turned a steely blue gaze back towards the intruder upon her shower. It was June, grinning cheekily through the warm spray of water rushing from the showerhead and down her face.

"Ahh, I always knew I'd be able to get you to scream that for me," June said, making sure that Cora saw the way she was eyeballing Cora's breasts.

"JUNE FREEMAN!" Cora stomped her foot, arms still firmly wrapped around her chest.

"Ah, and I knew I'd get you to scream my name too!" June sounded delighted. Cora growled, a low and guttural sound. June pretended to look like she was considering the sound. "Maybe it was more of a growl than a groan," she said. "But I guess it'll do..."

"Get out!" Cora finally interrupted June and her innuendos. For one brief second, one of her arms fell away from her chest, but June didn't get to enjoy the view because the hand on that arm suddenly shot forward and shoved her, by the face, back out of the shower.

"Don't be such a wet blanket!" June sing-songed as she hit the smooth tile of the bathroom floor. "Actually, never mind! DO be wet blanket!" she amended her statement, cackling madly. "If you know what I-"

"June! Get out!" Cora repeated, sticking her face through the shower curtain to glower at her shower intruder.

"Awww, come on, Cora! I'm just trying to have a little fun!" June finally got up off the floor, pushing out her lower lip and widening her eyes.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Absolutely not!" one of Cora's hands shot through the shower curtain to point accusingly at June's face. "No puppy eyes! Absolutely not! It is so not going to happen!" she threatened, but June only continued to give Cora the most adorably pleading look she could.

"No!" Cora repeated firmly. "You're interrupting my shower! Go away!"

"Well, maybe I have to shower too," June said, finally quitting with the puppy face.

"There are other bathrooms open," Cora growled impatiently.

"No there aren't, I checked," June replied cheekily.

"Then just wait your turn!" Cora cried.

"I am," June shrugged, still smirking.

"In here?" Cora cried in exasperation.

"Why not?" June asked innocently. Cora didn't even bother to respond.

June took the opportunity to speak again.

"I really am waiting for the shower, so if you could please hurry up and quit staring at me, that would be outstanding," she said.

"Oooh!" Cora snarled in anger at June's audacity to accuse her of being distracted when this was all June's fault anyway. She yanked her head back into the shower and began to angrily soap her body, trying madly not to think about the fact that June was only inches away as she did this. Meanwhile, outside the shower curtain, June was grinning wickedly. She got undressed as quietly as she could, waited for a couple minutes longer, then shoved her head back inside the shower, though she was careful to hide the fact that she was naked.

"June!" Cora whined pleadingly, once again covering herself as June's head appeared.

"I'm just trying to tell you that you're wasting a lot of water," June said innocently.

"Well, it takes me awhile, ok? Be patient. It's not like Heaven's got a water shortage! And honestly, your constant interruptions aren't going to speed up the process!" Cora defended.

"Maybe you're right about Heaven never lacking water, but we still should try to conserve, right?" June asked, still mockingly innocent. Then she shoved the shower curtain aside, revealing her nakedness, and she barged right into the shower with Cora.

Cora wanted to say something. She really did. But the moment June revealed that she was naked, Cora's mind went on lockdown. That problem really was not helped when June so boldly stepped into the shower with her.

"Argh! Hey! What are you doing!?" Cora mumbled, shaking as she curled herself into the far corner of the shower (which wasn't very far away from where she had started). She was blushing, trying to look away from June, but unable to do so because there was no place for her to turn.

"Conserving water," June answered calmly, taking the soap right from Cora's hand and lathering up her body. Cora couldn't stop a gasp of embarrassment at the scandal and once again, she tried to look away.

"Oh, come on, Cora, we're both girls here! And nakedness is natural! It's how we came out of the womb! It was how Adam and Eve lived in Eden! The whole "sin" part is just manmade!" June teased as Cora tried, and failed, to avert her eyes. "We're old friends, too."

"Like that makes it any better," Cora grunted. "And you and I both know we are more than just old friends."

"Ah! Good! So you do acknowledge me, my lesbian lover!" June declared, throwing out her arms. Cora reflexively closed her eyes.

"Of course I do, now hush!" she grunted, but June was too busy gloating to hear, breasts very exposed, though Cora was intentionally not looking.

"Come on, Cora! Lighten up!" June cried, touching Cora's cheek. Since Cora's eyes were shut, she had not seen June's hand move closer to her and she yelped when she felt June touch her. "Oh, and I'm the one who needs to be quiet?" June teased.

Cora finally dared to open her eyes, and when she did, she admonished herself. June was intentionally giving her seduction eyes, tilting her head and jutting out her hips in such a way that she knew would drive Cora wild. The way she stood had the water intentionally slipping down her body in a very seductive way. This just wasn't fair at all.

"Come on, Cora," June crooned, voice soft and low. "We're saving the water."

"No we're not," Cora replied. Her voice had undergone a sudden shift, becoming very determined and hard. June raised her eyebrows in interest at this sudden mood swing. "We're wasting water because we're going to need a heck of a lot longer shower because I swear to God, the things I'm thinking right now are so very dirty and sinful, natural or not..." Cora growled. June had wanted to reply. She really did. But it was kind of hard to do when her lips were being smashed against Cora's. Maybe Cora was the "good" one between herself and June, but Heaven knew that Cora could be just as fiery and feisty. It was a very good, very long shower, and it took quite awhile to get "clean".

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a stupid June/Cora I came up with while in the shower. Mildly inspired off the PP Bechloe thing.


End file.
